Today, a plurality of assistance and safety systems help drivers manage the task of driving. These include systems such as ABS and ESP, ACC, airbags and other restraint systems. Automatically triggered brake operations are intended to prevent a collision. Such systems, such as automatic emergency braking (AEB), normally trigger a brake operation only when the accident is unavoidable. Thus a collision will ensue in any event such that the condition of the vehicle following the braking intervention is of minor importance. The braking intervention is thus performed independently of the condition of the engine.
If a safety function is to intervene so as to avoid an accident, then it must be ensured that the driver is also able to continue to make his contribution toward accident prevention. This particularly includes his being able to move the vehicle out of a danger zone. In automatic brake functions, in which the driver must possibly still move the vehicle, the brake operation should therefore be performed in such a way that the engine of the vehicle is not stalled.
To this end, an approach is discussed in DE 10 2006 034 808 A1, “brake strategy for vehicles having a manual transmission”. This method makes use of information about the vehicle movement, in particular the sideslip angle and the absolute value of the vehicle velocity. Today, due to high costs, sensors for measuring these variables are normally not available in the vehicle.